


Muggle Management

by LadyWinterlight, NerdyKat



Series: Hermione Granger and the Child Protection Movement [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWinterlight/pseuds/LadyWinterlight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyKat/pseuds/NerdyKat
Summary: What happens if Hermione notices signs of abuse in Harry during first year? The Wizarding World may not have laws against it, but the Muggle World certainly does...





	Muggle Management

**Author's Note:**

> This story came about during a two and a half hour phone conversation between Winter and Kat, discussing 'what ifs' about Harry Potter. And then we decided that we'd already done one crazy canon rewrite in one fandom... why not another?
> 
> Both authors have very strong feelings about child abuse, and what the Dursleys did to Harry was abominable. So we're fixing it.

Ickle Firsties

* * *

 

_ January 17, 1992 _

_ Dear Mum and Dad, _

_ I’m writing to you because I’m not sure what I should do or what I  _ **_can_ ** _ do. It’s about my new friend, Harry… honestly he acts odd sometimes and I didn’t put anything together until I came back and heard what his family sent him.  _

_ Harry sometimes gets all weirdly tense around adults. He doesn’t have an authority problem necessarily, but it’s more like he doesn’t trust them - like he doesn’t know what they’re going to do. I thought it was just something quirky about him, but his family sent him a fifty pence piece for Christmas. _

_ Harry says it was a joke, because his uncle, Vernon Dursley, refused to pay for Hogwarts. Apparently he’s paying for everything himself, I think with money his parents left him. Given this disgusting fact and Harry’s behavior, I can’t help but suspect that Harry’s been abused. He tipped over his bottle of ink while we were working on an essay yesterday, and he cringed like he expected someone to hit him. And then he stared at the empty ink bottle like it was the end of the world until I gave him one of my spares. (By the way, thank you for making sure I have plenty of supplies for this term! I think I’m going to need them.) _

_ I tried to tell Professor McGonagall about what I suspected, but she ignored me and went off muttering about ‘that awful family’ and that Professor Dumbledore was a fool and something about a brick wall… Hagrid mentioned that Professor Dumbledore placed Harry at the Dursleys and he must know what he’s doing. But Harry was raised in the Muggle world, so he must have all the proper paperwork. There must be something I can do to help him. I just want Harry to be safe and happy and he honestly doesn’t truly seem to be either of those things. He’s my closest friend right now, and I hate seeing him sad. _

_ I know this letter isn’t the happiest and I promise to write you a better letter this weekend, but I really need advice.  _

_ Love,  _

_ Hermione _

George Granger looked up from his daughter’s letter with a long sigh. He rubbed the back of his neck as he exchanged a glance with his wife, Jean. He didn’t entirely understand this world that Hermione had been taken to, only that she was so much happier there than she’d been at home. But if Harry was being abused at home, if  _ any _ kid was being abused at home, he felt compelled to help them. 

“I think we should give Mr. Evanston a call,” Jean said after a moment of thought. “Harry has obviously not admitted to anything, and we would need some kind of proof to call in a claim of child abuse. But surely we can do something with Hermione’s observations?”

“Where would they send him, though?” George asked. “I’m not sure the foster system is really safer, especially at his age. He’s only a little younger than our Hermione.”

“Call the solicitor’s office. We can discuss options with him,” Jean replied.

One phone call and two hours later, their on-retainer solicitor, David Evanston, arrived at their house.

“Thank you for meeting with us on such short notice, Mr. Evanston,” Jean greeted him as she let  him into the house. “Would you like some tea?”

“Yes, thank you.” Jean fixed him a cup from the tea set she’d already prepared for his arrival, and they all sat back with a warm mug. “So what can I do for you today?”

“We find ourselves in a bit of a predicament. A friend of our daughter up at boarding school… you understand we have no proof, but we suspect he’s being abused at home.”

David raised an eyebrow. “What makes you think something like this is happening?” George handed over Hermione’s letter, and the Grangers sat quietly while the solicitor read it. “I see. Your daughter is quite bright, and I know you trust her observations.”

“We do,” George agreed. “But even though there is no proof, if there’s even a chance Hermione is right about her friend… we can’t just stand by and let it continue to happen. No child deserves to be abused.”

David gained a pensive look. “It’s possible that they simply don’t want Harry, in which case you might be able to get them to relinquish guardianship. There wouldn’t be a court case, but if we pull it off, Harry would be safe.”

“To be frank, that’s all that we care about,” Jean said protectively. She was having a hard time imagining Hermione in Harry’s position - parentless, shuffled off to god knows where,  isolated and abused. It made her sick.

“In this case, you would also need the signed consent of the person taking guardianship of Harry. Do you have someone in mind?”

The Grangers exchanged a look. They had often considered a second child, but the work they’d put into building their own successful business had kept it a background thought for the most part. Hermione had occasionally expressed a wish for a younger sibling, but never pressingly so. And it just hadn’t happened.

But… maybe they had a chance now, to give a good home to a child who needed it? Hermione was clearly quite fond of Harry, so it likely wouldn’t upset Hermione for them to offer to take Harry.

George nodded at Jean, and she smiled. “We would be willing to take him in,” she said firmly.

David nodded. “Then I’ll get the paperwork sorted and reach out to the Dursleys.”

As it turned out, getting the Dursleys to relinquish guardianship of Harry was easier than David thought. The second that David mentioned it to Vernon Dursley, the extremely portly man demanded to see the form, then he and his wife signed it. 

“The boy took all his nonsense with him to school,” Vernon said gruffly. “There’s nothing here for you to take.”

“Really?” David asked with an arched eyebrow. “No photos or books or keepsakes he might want?”

“Here. Take this,” Petunia shoved an old, battered photo album at him, and David took it. “It’s a copy of his mum’s, but I don’t want it anymore.”

“Very well, then,” David said. “I will pass it along to his new family. You need have no further concern about the boy.”

“Good riddance,” Vernon mumbled, but not quietly enough for David not to hear it. “Crazy freak.”

David was still rather shaken by the experience when he returned to the Grangers, completed form in his briefcase. “Those people… they’re absolutely horrible,” he ranted.

Jean wilted a little. “They didn’t give him up?” she asked.

“Oh, they signed the form. They didn’t even consider it, I don’t think they even  _ read _ the whole thing, and after they showed outward signs of hatred towards him. Hatred. Of an eleven year old.”

Both George and Jean became visibly upset at this. They hadn’t met Harry, of course, but based on Hermione’s description of him, he seemed like a nice boy.

“Did they let you bring his things, at least?” George asked.

David snorted. “They said he took all this things to school with him. Mrs. Dursley gave me this,” he handed over the small photo album from his briefcase, “but that was all.”

Jean had to wipe tears from her eyes. “I can’t imagine a child’s whole life fitting into something the size of Hermione’s school trunk. Especially with all the books and supplies they need for school.”

“We should make a run to the bank, dear,” George said, trying to soothe his wife. “We’ll send Hermione some extra money and tell her to buy Harry a few things with it. We can surprise them with custody in a few months when they come home.”

“We can write her that it’s okay if she wants to stay at school for Easter hols. We’ll send them both baskets to the school,” Jean added, sniffling a little.

David smiled tightly. “I’ll leave you to your planning, then.”

“Just send us the bill as usual,” George said.

“And I have some shopping to do. We’re going to have to refit the guest room for our new son,” Jean added.

 

_ February 6th, 1992 _

_ Dear Hermione, _

_ Thank you so much, both for your letter updating us on your schooling as well as about Harry. You did the right thing by telling us what you suspected. All that we can say right now is that we’re taking care of it and Harry will not be returning to the Dursleys as long as we have a say in the matter. Enclosed is some money that we had exchanged at Gringotts. Please order Harry any supplies that he may need. _

_ We’re very proud of you, darling, for trusting your instincts and being concerned for your friend. Try not to worry about the situation too much, and just do what you can to keep his spirits up. Help him to feel good about himself, if you can. _

_ We know the Easter hols are coming up, and you’re welcome to remain at school with your friends if you’d like. We’ll send you your usual gifts, and you won’t miss a thing. We weren’t going anywhere this year anyway. Just let us know your preference. _

_ Love, _

_ Mum and Dad _

 

_ April 21, 1992 _

_ Dear Mum and Dad, _

_ Thank you very much for the Easter Baskets! Harry loved his, and I think he almost cried when one came with his name on it. He promises to use the floss and toothbrush and toothpaste you sent after snacking on the sweets. I told him it was important. He told me he didn’t know that. I was shocked. I asked him why the dentist never said anything and he told me he’s never been! Can you imagine? _

_ I ended up ordering some extra parchment, quills and ink with the money you sent. And Professor McGonagall loaned me a catalogue, from which I ordered him a couple of warmer jumpers that actually fit him and some socks without holes in them. Boys! I hope that if he isn’t going home with the Dursleys, that whomever takes him gets him some better clothes. His uniforms fit fine, but everything else… ugh. _

_ I haven’t mentioned anything to him about the Dursley situation, though. I don’t want to get his hopes up only to find out that you couldn’t get the results you wanted. I don’t think he could take the disappointment. _

_ As final exams loom, Harry seems to be getting in a darker and darker mood. It could be related to everything going on right now, but Harry mentioned once that he didn’t particularly want to go home. If my suspicions were right… well, I can’t blame him for not wanting to go back to that. _

_ I know I haven’t mentioned Ron lately. He’s fine as well, though rather oblivious to everything that may or may not be going on with Harry. He’s more excited for the upcoming Qudditch match against Ravenclaw, even if he is still envious that Harry’s on the team and he’s not. He’s taught me a little wizard’s chess, which I still think is barbaric, but the pieces don’t seem to actually feel anything. Unfortunately, it’s the only way to get Ron to sit down and actually study. Harry’s a bit better at studying, but any time Ron wants to do something else, Harry goes with him. _

_ I, of course, am completely prepared for final exams. I’ve talked to Madam Pince (the librarian, you remember) and she’s agreed to allow me to check out a few books for over the summer. I just need to know where we’re going… (hint hint) _

_ Love, _

_ Hermione _

 

_ May 29, 1992 _

_ Hermione, _

_ We received notification from your Head of House that you were out well past curfew and are now serving detention in the forest on the school grounds. We are extremely disappointed in you that you would show such a blatant disregard for rules. Remember, rules are in place for your safety and the safety of others. Could what you were doing really have been all that worth it? You will be grounded for two weeks after you come home. No books, no staying indoors all day. _

_ As for our summer holiday, We are currently debating between the south of France and Venice. Do you have any preference? _

_ Love, _

_ Mum and Dad _

 

_ June 1, 1992 _

_ Mum and Dad, _

_ Something happened. It’s a bit of a long story, too long for a letter, but I promise I will explain when I get home. I know I broke rules, and I am sorry, but I was trying to help a friend. I made the decision to break curfew rules in order to keep people safe, and I accept the consequences. I hope I will still be allowed to use the books I need to finish my summer homework? I would rather get it done before we go on holiday. _

_ I would love to see Venice, and I’ve read about some interesting magical sites there, too. I’ll bring home a couple of books so we can look together to see if there’s anything interesting to us all aside from the usual tourist sites. _

_ I am looking forward to coming home, even if I’m grounded! I want to hear all about what you were busy with while I was here at school. And if Harry has new guardians, do you think they might let me visit with him? _

_ I’d better go finish one last essay, but I’ll see you in a few weeks! _

_ Love, _

_ Hermione _

 

_ June 19, 1992 _

_ Dear Hermione, _

_ We heard that something happened and Harry was injured! Is he going to be all right? Are  _ **_you_ ** _ all right? The school was extremely brief and gave no indication of what had happened, just that there was a problem. We know you’ll be home in a few days, but we expect a better explanation from you when you get here, young lady! _

_ Love, _

_ Mum and Dad _

 

The Grangers waited anxiously on platform 9 ¾ as the Hogwarts Express rolled to a stop. They hadn’t received a letter back from Hermione, but they hadn’t really expected one. They just hoped their children were better and they could hug the stuffing out of them when they got off the train.

They saw Hermione first, her bright face and untameable hair standing out in the crowd. She tugged her trunk behind her, and Jean smiled when she realized that Harry held the handle on the other end to help her get it down the stairs. Harry dragged his own trunk behind him, and Hermione quickly turned when hers was on the platform to help Harry ease his off the train as well.

He looked a bit peaky, but nothing incurable by a rest and a good lie down, something Harry would get plenty of during summer holidays. She knew that there might be an adjustment period and Harry might not like it, but he needed this, she reassured herself. Hermione then rushed over and gave her Mum a big hug.

“Hello, love,” Jean said, smiling broadly. “Did you have a good term?” 

“I got a hundred and twelve percent on my Charms exam,” Hermione said excitedly.

“That’s my girl,” George said proudly, taking his turn to hug her. He looked around and saw Harry standing stiffly, looking around for the Dursley’s most likely, and then George looked back down at his daughter. “Go get your friend Harry so we can meet him, please?”

Hermione nodded and darted off back into the crowd. A moment later she had Harry by the hand, dragging him and his trunk over to her parents. “Mum, Dad, this is Harry Potter. My… my best friend.” She blushed a little.

There was a moment of quiet before Harry tentatively smiled up at the Grangers and offered his hand. “Nice to meet you, sir. Ma’am.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Harry,” George said, easily taking Harry’s hand and shaking it firmly but not forcefully. “Did you have a good term?”

Harry’s face lit up. “It was great!” he exclaimed softly. “I didn’t do as well as Hermione, of course, but I did okay.”

“We heard you were injured,” Jean added softly. 

Harry blushed hard. “Yeah, but that’s… I mean… it was necessary.”

Jean looked like she wanted to object, and George interjected. “It sounds like something to go over when we’re not in the middle of a train station. Harry, you’re coming with us.”

Harry’s eyes went wide. He started to object, then apparently thought better of it. “Why?” he asked instead.

“Because the Dursleys are awful people incapable of treating you the way a child should be treated,” Jean grumbled, ducking down to Harry’s level to look him in the eyes. “So we’ve made all the arrangements needed for you to come live with us instead. Would you like that?”

Harry’s jaw dropped as Hermione squealed with excitement. As the shock started to drain away, Harry was obviously schooling his expression, though George saw glimpses of Harry looking like they’d offered him the crown jewels. “I don’t have to go back?” Harry asked softly.

“No, sweetheart,” Jean soothed. “You don’t have to go back. You belong with us now.” She reached out tentatively to hug him, but didn’t touch the boy. They would have to be careful with him until he adjusted to parents who didn’t hurt him.

Hermione solved Harry’s obvious dilemma by hip-checking him towards her mum. Hermione tucked herself into her dad’s side as Jean hugged Harry gently against her chest for a long moment.

Harry pulled back, blinking hard but smiling a little. “Can… can we… go home now?”

“Absolutely,” George said with a proud smile. “Let’s get your trunks to the car.” 

Harry turned to Hermione, “I don’t understand…  _ how did they know _ ?” He looked smaller in that moment, terror written all over his face.

“Um… well… I noticed…  _ things, _ ” Hermione stammered, shamefaced. “And I didn’t know anything about how to deal with it. I just wanted to help.” She reached her hand out to Harry, then let it fall back to her side again. Afraid he might be angry about what she’d done. “I just wanted you to be safe and happy. But I didn’t know how. So… so I wrote my parents.”

Hermione’s monologue was stopped by Harry throwing himself into her arms and hugging her tightly. Hermione held him just as tight, and their parents watched on as the two children hid their tears in each other’s shoulders.

“Thank you,” Harry whispered. “You have no idea…”

“I know. But I want to. I want to know anything you want to tell me,” she murmured back.

Harry just nodded as he finally pulled away. “Excuse me, sir,” he said, turning to George shyly. “What… what should I call you?”

“George and Jean are our names, and you’re welcome to use them, Harry,” George suggested. “Or mum and dad are viable options, but we understand if you aren’t comfortable with that. But none of this ‘sir’ and ‘ma’am’ at home, please.”

“Yes, sir,” Harry responded automatically, then peeked up with an abashed smile. “I mean, yes, George.”

George loaded the two trunks onto a cart and Jean ushered the kids towards the exit. “Now, then. We have a lot to talk about when we get home. But for the moment, just think about what you might like for dinner.”

“Harry, do we need to get anything for your owl?” George asked.

Harry shook his head. “No, sir… er… George. I have food for her in my trunk, and I usually let her out to hunt for herself. She’s very well behaved.”

“I wasn’t worried, Harry,” George assured the boy. “I just wanted to make sure we could take care of her properly at our house.”

“I can take care of her.”

“Good lad. Do you want to hold onto her cage in the car?”

“Yes, please. I’ll keep her safe.”

“She can sit between you and me in the back, Harry,” Hermione assured him. “There’s space.”

The Grangers got everything loaded into the car. George looked over his shoulder at the two kids and the owl cage in his back seat, grinning. “Everybody buckled in?”

“Yes, dad!” “Yes, George!”

“Good, good. Time to go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, we intend to expand upon this universe. It will likely end up with total canon divergence at some point. But you will have to be patient while we work out the details of rewriting HP:COS!


End file.
